


jack frost is oddly warm, despite his name

by jae_hhoney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And jongdae is a bit lonely, Hurt/Comfort, Idk wtf this was, Im soft asf, Its deadass not even xmas, M/M, Minseok is jack frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jae_hhoney/pseuds/jae_hhoney
Summary: Jongdae's house was definitely haunted.





	jack frost is oddly warm, despite his name

**Author's Note:**

> Its not even xmas but who tf cares

Jongdae's apartment was definitely haunted. And yes, he obviously sounds _fucking crazy_ when he says this, but it's true. Granted, it had only been going on for about a month, ever since winter started.

For about a month, some weird ass shit had been happening, and by weird Jongdae doesn't mean like doors slamming, or things going missing. No, he's actually seen a figure passing out of his peripheral vision, and also, he'd been finding...messages around the apartment. But, the strangest part may be that they're all written in ice. Actual ice. Imagine waking up one day with a fucking heart _frosted_ onto your bathroom mirror. And also a shit ton of sleazy pickup lines had been written on his window. Which was nine stories up. So, this ghost was greasy on top of being creepy. Of course, those two things coincided many times.

Of course, his friends think he's finally gone off the deep end, especially Baekhyun who actually wanted to have him see a therapist. He has terrible friends.

But, today might be the worst day. It's Christmas eve and he's one of those sad souls who has no one to spend it with. His friends were all with their families, and he definitely wasn't going to intrude on their Christmas, and he himself didn't have any family. He was raised by his grandmother who died a few years ago. Basically, he was the epitome of pathetic. Like, if you search the word "pathetic" in the dictionary a picture of Jongdae curled up under the blankets, bitterly watching the hallmark channel will show up.

And on top of spending it alone, he may not _actually_ be spending it alone. Because of that stupid ghost, or whatever the fuck was on his ass constantly. So yes, Jongdae was lonely, self-pitying, and also scared for his life.

The fact that all this was happening in winter sort of bummed him out. Winter was always a nice time for him. His fondest memory was his grandmother telling him about Jack Frost as they sat by their small fireplace, and only half paying attention to the reruns of Rudolph.

The memory soon filled him with a warm, fuzzy, feeling that was soon replaced with the crushing reality of how _truly and utterly alone_ he felt. And now, Jongdae was lonely, scared for his life, self-pitying, _and_ tearing up despite himself due to the unfairness of it all.  All in all, this was pretty fucking depressing, and a generally pitiful sight. What, with the tears streaming down his face, and his body being swallowed up by the blanket. He looked and felt like the little kid he was when his parents died.

The hallmark channel suddenly got ten times worse, he didn't need to see all those happy people, but he didn't dare turn it off because that would leave him in a deafening, all-encompassing silence that he couldn't deal with right now.

"P-Please don't cry." A soft-spoken voice said, effectively scaring the shit out of Jongdae.

He turned around to spot the source of the voice, and it was as if his breath was stolen away when he layed eyes on him.

The person who had spoken was ethereal, to say the least. He had these big, feline eyes that were as warm as Jongdae's favorite sweater, and somehow still the coldest shade of blue you'd ever see. His skin was unblemished, and looked incredibly soft. His lips were prettily shaped, red, and a stark contrast to the shock of white hair that he had. He looked like a porcelain doll, perfect and delicate. But, his body said otherwise. He was obviously built, lithe but strong, and generally gorgeous in everyway possible.

But all this didn't distract Jongdae from the fact that he was an absolute stranger, and somehow in his hallway. He immediately scrambled to get as far away from the stranger as possible, and yelped out a, "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm your ghost. Also known as Minseok. Or Jack Frost. I'm not a ghost though. I just kind of saw you walking home one day and thought you were absolutely gorgeous, and I kind of, uh, observed you for a bit and one thing led to another, and now I'm a bit enamoured in all honesty- I'm sorry I'm rambling." Minseok said all of this very quickly, and with a sheepish smile.

"I-I...what-what the fuck?" Jongdae choked out. " _You're_ the one leaving sleazy pick-up lines, and drawing hearts."

Minseok nodded slowly, seemingly a bit embarassed.

"You know what? I'm lonely, and also a bit curious, come here and start from the beginning."

So, that's how Minseok and Jongdae ended up sharing the oversized blanket, and drinking hot chocolate. Apparently, Minseok had spotted him around a month ago (he liked spending his winters in Seoul) walking home, and thought he was pretty (much to the youngers confusion), and had spent a bit "observing him" (following him and around stalking him) before trying to woo him through his ice drawings (Jongdae didn't question how he hid himself, or even got into the apartment, because hello, supernatural being).

"I...I'm a bit creepy, and I now realize that. If you want me to leave I completely understand." Minseok eventually said, making a motion to leave.

Now, under normal circumstances Jongdae would've kicked Minseok's ass at this point, but there was something about him that made him completely endearing. Jongdae didn't think Minseok meant to be creepy, and there was such a sincerity to him that made Jongdae trust him immediately.

"No, stay. Tell me about how you're Jack Frost." Jongdae said.

Minseok definitely looked surprised, eyes going round, but nonetheless he sat back down. "Well...theres not much to say about that. It's basically exactly what you think it'd be. I'm responsible for winter, I can freeze things, control ice and snow, all that fun stuff, and then I just kind of do whatever for the rest of the year."

Jongdae nodded in understanding, and turned back to the hallmark movie. This felt a bit like a first date, which was ridiculous seeing as he had just officially met Minseok, and there was no way he'd ever date him (that's a lie, Jongdae was already becoming infatuated).

"Well, now I've answered your questions, now you have to answer mine. Why were you crying?"

Jongdae knew he was going to ask this eventually. "Well, it's because I'm all alone for Christmas as you can tell..."

And Jongdae explained his predicament, including the now slightly embarassing anecdote about his grandmother telling him about Jack Frost, which made Minseok laugh a bit. And somehow, Jongdae found himself tearing up again.

He sniffed, trying to reign in his emotions. "I'm s-sorry, I just...get a bit emotional this time of year I guess."

Minseok cupped the other's cheek softly, and wiped away a tear. "You don't have anything to apologize for Jongdae."

Jongdae couldn't help but notice the way Minseok looked at him, like he was the most precious thing in the world, and he touched him as if he was fragile, and to be treasured. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it.

"I refuse to let you be alone this year." Minseok said.

And he kept his word. They spent the rest of the evening talking, and cuddling. And Minseok may have used his powers to make it snow once or twice.

And you can't blame Jongdae if he noticed the little things about Minseok. For example, his gummy smile, and his tendency to blabber when nervous, and the fact that his hands and personality were warm despite what he was.

And you can't blame Jongdae if he fell deeper. Or if when he and Minseok woke up the next morning, tangled together, still under the blanket, Jongdae planted a soft kiss on his lips, slowly gaining courage and pressing harder. Minseok eventually slipped his tongue in, drawing pretty little noises out of the younger. When they broke apart both took satisfaction in the fact that the other's lips were swollen, and they were breathing heavily.

And you especially can't blame Jongdae if he asked his ghost to haunt him some more after a few months, and if he didn't plan on letting go of him.

By the way, Minseok never stopped the sleazy pick-up lines. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet pls comment


End file.
